


that cigarette smell

by SansyFresh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Silly Times, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: You were absolutely positive you were going to adopt a certain bitty today.The fates have something else in mind.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 55
Kudos: 259





	1. Thiccc Pizza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueMeansStop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMeansStop/gifts).

> this is a fic completely written as a gift for Blue-Means-Stop!!! i love ya Blu!!!
> 
> anyways, its a bitty/reader fic that gets somewhat romantic, so if you don't like that, better not read on lol Its also GSans/Stretch!!! but as bitties lol
> 
> enjoy :D

You scrolled through the website for what felt like the thousandth time, your eyes aching even as you desperately kept them open. You’d promised yourself you’d make some sort of decision tonight, whether it be which bitty you were going to adopt, or if you were going to decide that having a bitty wasn’t for you. You’d gone through all the options of your local shelter almost ten times now, and you’d gone through every pro and con there was to rifle through.

Baby Blues and Papys were way too energetic for your lifestyle. Sure, you weren’t exactly a slouch in the leaving the house department, but when you were home? You were vegging on your couch with the 80s X-Men cartoon playing in the background while you drew to your little heart’s content. Any Baby Blue or Papy would want to leave often, exercise daily, and cook meals from scratch. There was just no way; you were a bit too lazy.

Edgys and Cherrys had much different problems, but again, you wouldn’t mesh well with them either. A Cherry’s anxiety and crying would only set of yours, and that was a nightmare situation if you ever heard one. Edgys were just plain mean from what you’d heard, and even if that wasn’t true, you had too many collectibles that you’d prefer weren’t broken that would be just too tempting. 

Bosses were a maybe, but they seemed a bit too much in the energy department for you to really give them a heavy consideration. 

Which left you with, at this specific shelter, either a Lil Bro or a Cigar. Cigar’s seemed… a little too emotional for your tastes, which again, left you with a Lil Bro. And the more you looked at the lanky little dudes, the more you thought about having one? The more you were certain that a Lil Bro would be the perfect little roommate for you.

You went to bed that night with a smile on your face and victory in your heart, having made your decision finally. 

So of course, when you drove to the shelter after work the next day, things went straight to hell. 

For one, they didn’t have any Lil Bros available, the last one having been adopted the day before. They were expecting a few new ones in a couple months, but really you knew that if you waited that long on it you probably wouldn’t get one at all.

You let yourself glance around the other containers, entertaining the thought of a life without the tiny roommate that had so many people happy and fulfilled, when you saw it. 

There was a tall stack of cages off in the far side of the room, tucked behind a case of pamphlets. It was so hard to see from the front that you probably would have missed it if you were just glancing around from the very entrance of the large room. Curiosity piqued, you headed for the back, hands gripped tightly around the straps of your backpack. 

As you rounded the corner, you felt your heart sink. All but one of the cages were empty, the one occupied by a single ratty blanket and one tiny little guy with hopelessness in his eyes. You didn’t quite understand just why he looked so hopeless until you picked up his chart, hanging on the side of the cage.

_Cigar Bitty: G_

_Age: 10 Height: “4_

_Status: Termination_

The last word had your teeth grinding as you gently hung the clipboard back, glancing down at the little guy who wasn’t even looking at you. He was a Sansy type, with a rounded skull and a permanent grin. A little black jean jacket was wrapped around thin bones, with a tiny little white cardigan and black slacks completing the look. He didn’t even have any shoes, but as you turned on your heel and headed up to the front, you knew he would before the day was out. 

The adoption went through without a hitch, your mind completely on just who you could trust to take care of the little guy. He was trembling as you gently picked him up out of the cage, the attendant watching carefully before handing you your bags. 

You carried him out to the car, finally having decided on giving him to your friend that already took care of a few “problem” bitties. You knew she’d be able to give him the care and attention he deserved. You wanted a Lil Bro, after all, and if you had to go to the nearby city shelter to find one, that’s what you’d do. 

Again, that lasted as long as it took for the twenty minute drive out of town did. You were halfway to your friend’s house when you saw the marks on his wrists that he was trying pretty hard to keep covered up. When you saw the furtive ways he was glancing around, as if trying to find a way to escape the running car. When you noticed the look of absolute fear in his eyes when he dared to glance up at you.

Something in your heart felt heavy, thinking about just dropping the little guy off at some random stranger’s place. Sure you knew she’d take care of him, but would he get the love he needed? She already had a good amount of bitties, maybe she wouldn’t even have the resources for another?

With a heavy soul, you took the next intersection and turned back around, headed for home. If the little guy, G? Had noticed, he was too afraid to actually say or do anything about it. Something about him pulled at your heartstrings, made you think that maybe even a screw up like you could do something good for a little guy like him. You could definitely give it a good fucking try, is what you could do.

You wanted a Lil Bro. Maybe a Cigar was what was in the cards. Either way you were seriously treating yourself to some thick with three c’s pizza.


	2. Xmen cartoons and a large ass pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo next chapter!! again, im sorry these take so long to come out, but this fic is on a monthly update basis!! so every month it'll be updated at least once lol
> 
> enjoy :D

The drive home from making the turn back around took another twenty minutes, just long enough for you to observe him and really take in the fact that you were actually taking in a bitty, a specialty bitty at that. It was sort of surreal, realizing that you and he would be a little pair for the rest of your lives, barring something horrible happening. You weren’t planning on taking him back, seeing as how that would just mean a death sentence for who you were sure was a great little guy.

You truthfully had no idea what his deal was. You could see him trembling out of the corner of your eye, glancing out the window every few seconds to the trees and buildings that passed by before his little eyelights jerked back to you. It was… well. It wasn’t doing anything to build your confidence that you could help him. But by the stars, if the only other option was him just dying, you were going to give it your absolute  _ best fucking try _ .

Pulling up into the drive of your little house, you gently unbuckled and grabbed your keys, stuffing them in your bag before leaning down to look G in the eyes.

“Hey lil man, you ready to head inside?” You waited a few seconds, grief growing stronger with every furtive, increasingly confused glance he gave your house. “Can I pick you up?” You finally asked, hand gently outstretched. He stared hard at it for a long moment, before he nodded, the motion short. You were slow as you picked him up, curling your fingers under his long legs as you backed out of the car. 

He clung hard to your fingers, tiny fingertips digging into your skin in a really unpleasant way, but you couldn’t fault him for it. You just hurried to lock your car up and get into your house, locking the door behind you as you kicked off your shoes and left your coat in a pile at the door.

You could feel him trembling as you made your way straight to the kitchen, grabbing a little washcloth from the drawer and setting it on the counter before you set him on top of it. He just sat there silently as you began putting away his little snacks, and only watched passively as you took the bag of his different clothing and stacked it all on the table. 

Really you weren’t sure it was the best idea, but he needed to get more used to you anyways, and he was your little roommate now, so you made the executive decision to start talking out loud, narrating what you were doing.

“Alright buddy, your food’s put away and your clothes are all sorted… we’ll probably put those away later though, I am  _ starving _ .” You glanced over at him, wondering if he was even listening, only to find him staring at you in some intense emotion that was not unlike fear. Well, you’d just have to up the ante!

“Are you hungry at all? I don’t know what they were feeding you over at the shelter, but you’re just skin and bones!” Well, sans the skin, but the corner of his mouth twitched the barest amount at the weak pun, so you counted it a win. 

He still didn’t answer you though, so you decided to just order a pizza with the works and if he ate some, he ate some. It was his first night and he’d definitely been through some kinda shit, so it was pretty obvious he probably wouldn’t be comfortable enough to eat in front of you.

That was okay. This was all okay, you could do this. 

Mechanically, you ordered the largest deep dish pizza you could get away with with extra cheese and extra pepperoni, before you settled into a chair, arms resting on the table as you tried not to stare at your new little roommate. 

He said nothing, didn’t move, and every time you moved a little too quickly he flinched. You were starting to doubt yourself more and more, but before you could do anything more than play a little candy crush on your phone, the doorbell rang. You paused for a moment, considering the wisdom of leaving G on the counter, before you telegraphed your motions and picked him up, placing him in your shirt pocket and heading for the door. The pizza smelled heavenly as you took it from the tipped driver, locking the door behind you as you headed for the living room.

You snagged the soft blanket off the back of the couch, laying it in a large lump and setting G on top of it before you ran back to the kitchen to retrieve two drinks and a plate. You considered getting a pair of scissors as well, just to cut up the rather huge pizza slices into something more manageable for him, but in the end decided to just cut it up old school with a knife and fork. If worst came to worst you’d get the scissors. 

He was watching with careful, wide eyes as you came back into the living room, setting everything up while you decided on what to watch that wouldn’t be so intense for the little guy, but might still be interesting. 

In the end you decided on a classic X-Men cartoon, popping the disk in and pressing play before you settled with the little guy on the couch and started cutting up the delicious smelling pizza.

It was later that night that he finally fell asleep, either too exhausted to keep his eyes open, or something was wrong, which you were not going to think too hard about. He’d been trying his hardest to keep his sockets as wide as they’d been when you got home, but he’d slowly lost the battle, sleeping while sitting up. 

You knew the barest movement would wake him up again, and if you knew anything, you knew he needed whatever rest he could get.

So you stayed still, and watched your show as you tried to blink back the tears in your eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhh man, been a while for this one, huh? almost a year, oof XD well its getting updated as part of the last updates of the year, so enjoy :D
> 
> warnings for panic attacks, nightmares, and lots of crying
> 
> enjoy ;D

You woke up on the floor, back aching and legs cramped from the position your body had found it most weird to lay in. For a few good seconds you were completely unsure just what it was that had woken you up, until you heard the tiny sparks of magic, little huffs of labored breaths that came from the top of the couch cushions. You sat up with a little difficulty, one hand to the small of your back as you squinted in the darkness to try and locate your new little roommate. It didn’t take very long, his bright golden magic lighting up the cushion and blanket that had him trapped. As far as you could tell, he was still asleep, tears falling from closed sockets. 

“Hey, G? Are you okay?” you whispered, taking your free hand and gently going to wake him up. His sockets popped open just as your fingers were hovering over him, his eyelights turning to little pinpricks as he all but screeched and leapt from the top of the couch, landing on the floor with a thump that made you wince. He didn’t even seem to notice, running straight to the table the TV sat on and huddling underneath with a whimper.

It tore at your heart to see it. You’d known the little guy was going to have issues, but there was something especially horrible about his reaction to just seeing you hovering over him. Your eyes start to burn as you gently knee walk your way over to the TV stand, glancing underneath just in time for G to burst into full on sobs. You sat back, hand to your mouth as you tried so very hard not to cry. It killed you, just murdered your soul to see him in his much pain.

“Hey, hey G?” you cajoled, leaning back to the stand to see him, poking one finger at him with your other hand wiping away your own stupid tears. “Can you come out here buddy, its not safe under there, please…”

He either didn’t hear you, or didn’t care, staying in his tight ball and breaking your heart into pieces. 

It was so stupid that you were crying. You were supposed to be there for him, not for your own dumb self, this wasn’t about you! You needed to get it together, you needed to pull yourself out of this mess and get G to calm down, you needed to-!

Well. As your chest began to heave with sobs, your eyes tightly shut as you shoved both hands against your mouth, your tears joined G’s as you both let out the flood of emotions that had taken over you both.

It wasn’t until you felt a tiny hand patting your knee, your blurred vision barely making out G standing just next to you, eyelights hazy with tears as he stared up at you.

“Are you o-okay?” his tiny voice said, trembling as he tried to make sure you were okay, not himself who’d had a fucking panic attack. You laughed, wet and small, and bent down to be a little more on his level.

“Yeah, I’m fine little guy. Needed to let it out, I guess. How are you feeling?”

A stupid question, but one that G seemed to ponder for a few actual seconds. 

“I’m sorta hungry?”

You would bet he was. You had no idea what they were feeding the bitties in the shelter that you’d bought him from, but you’d be willing to bet that it wasn’t pizza and actual hearty foods. It wasn’t like they had the funds to, what with all the bitties that came through their doors, but you were pretty much sure that G had probably never had an actual meal in his life.

Something about that irked you in every way, replacing your sorrow with irritation, but not at G. Never at G.

“Well lets see what we can do about that, huh?” You gently placed your hand down, allowing him to stare at it for a few long seconds before finally climbing, slow, onto it. Then you stood, careful not to jostle him around too much, before heading for the kitchen.

“Its a bit late for a full on dinner.” You said, perusing the shelves of canned food and bags of cereal and boxes of pasta. Surely there was something you could feed him that would be something he’d enjoy, appreciate, even love, but giving him a glance, he was staring at the shelves of food like they’d bite him. 

Deciding you’d try out the fridge, you set him on a wash cloth on the counter and opened it up, exclaiming a laugh as you took out what was left of your last cheese tray.

It was just a small plastic tray of cheeses, some of them pretty common, a couple more on the exotic side. Mostly what you had left was the mild cheddar and the swiss, mostly because you weren’t really a fan of the milder cheeses. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to try G out on some things, including cheese that was less likely to make his soul hurt from the sharpness.

He glanced over the smallest slice of swiss you could hand him, sniffing it before taking a large bite. You almost laughed as his eyelights widened, before he really dug in, leaving you amused in an unamusing situation. 

Still, once he was finished he looked tired again, though he didn’t at all look like he wanted to go back to sleep. You could understand the sentiment; many a nightmare had kept you up the rest of the night when you should have been asleep. 

Gently picking him up again, you brought the cheese tray into the living room, setting G back up on the couch with the slightly smaller cut pieces of cheese within arms’ reach, and turned on one of your favorite marvel cartoons. G seemed enamored with it, you counting it as a win in your book.

After all… you didn’t think you’d get to log very many of those, these first few days.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment ^^


End file.
